memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Coronalis Base
|status = Active |length = |beam = |draft = |decks = |propulsion = |defenses = Regenerative multiphasic deflector shields |offenses = 48 phaser arrays (rotary mounts) 48 phaser emitters (stationary mounts) 36 torpedo launchers 2,400+ photon torpedoes |image2 = Anuva III.jpg |shuttle = Defense: 5 Valiant-class Tactical Corvettes 72 Valkyrie-class Advanced Tactical Fighters Auxiliary: 5 Aerie-class Support Ship 6 Danube-class runabouts 6 Delta Flyer III-class runabouts 12 Type-11 shuttlecrafts |caption2 = Coronalis IV }} Coronalis Base is the primary planet-side installation of Vanguard Command. It is located in the largest continent of the class-M planet Coronalis IV. It was established for four purposes: * To serve as the primary support facility of the orbital station Station Frontier, and to Task Force Invincible * To function as processing facility for dilithium, a refinery for deuterium, and a mining facility for natural resources that are fabricated to produce duranium and tetraburnium * To support and protect the Federation colony Frontier's Edge on the planet. Coronalis Base’s facilities have the capacity to process thousands of tons of ore a day. Bio-neural gel packs and other non-replicable Federation technologies are also produced on the base. The base is manned by a Starfleet crew of 2,400, while about 4,800 scientists, engineers, technicians and support personnel help operate the various laboratories, stations and systems of the base’s three main sections. Base layout Coronalis Base is a complex composed of three main sections: Axis Mundi Complex – Is the primary command and operations hub of Coronalis Base. The complex is constructed above ground. It sprawls over a largely flat plain 8 square sq. kms. in area and has at its center the Operations Center, which is the command center of the base. The residential areas of all Starfleet personnel and most recreational facilities found on the base are located in the Axis Mundi Complex. 1,000 Starfleet personnel and 2,000 civilian personnel work at Axis Mundi Complex. The Vault Complex – Is the primary refinery, mining and processing hub of Vanguard Command, and the engineering center of Coronalis Base. The whole complex and the facilities attached to it were built under the surface of the planet. The entirety of The Vault Complex was constructed within an area 8 square kilometers wide. The dilithium processing, ore mining, and deuterium refinery centers are located in this section, as well as the five warp cores and the main computer systems that run the whole base. 1,000 Starfleet personnel, 2,000 civilian personnel work at The Vault Complex. New Antarctica Complex – Is the primary scientific research hub of Vanguard Command. It is a disk-shaped underwater complex one square kilometer in area, with facilities for aquatic science research focusing on marine and aquatic sciences, water-based propulsion technology, aquatic farming, and aquatic resource mining. Starfleet offices, and function rooms and residential quarters with standard recreation facilities for those who prefer to take up residence underwater were also constructed in this section. 400 Starfleet personnel and 800 civilian personnel work at New Pacifica Complex. The three complexes are connected to one another by a two-way tunnel network utilizing of maglev-transports running the entire length of the base on monorails. Transportation within sections is provided by turbo-cars. Base defense Coronalis Base is protected by multiphasic unimatrix shielding. It is armed with 48 rotary-mounted Type-XII pulse phaser assemblies, 48 stationary Type-XII phaser emitters, and 36 torpedo launchers. It has a payload of 1,800 quantum torpedoes and 3,600 photon torpedoes, distributed equally between the three complexes. Support ships For defense, the three complexes of Coronalis Base are regularly patrolled by: * 5 Tactical Corvettes * 72 Fighters All are parked at the large space port of the Operations Center. For auxiliary and scientific functions, the base is supported by: * 5 Support Ships * 9 runabouts * 9 runabouts * 12 Type-11 shuttlecrafts These auxiliary crafts are divided equally between the three complexes. Command staff Coronalis Base is commanded by a Captain. Although designated as a separate command, it falls under the jurisdiction of Station Frontier. The base therefore takes orders from the Base Commander of Station Frontier, Vice Admiral Anastassia Folonova, in her capacity as Sector Commander.